Finaly mine
by 8pain
Summary: This is how the book The Hunter should have ended. This is a JulianxJenny story, and its my first fan fiction I've written so don't be upset if you don't like it. I'm horrible at summaries so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to L.J. Smith, because she owns all the characters and the story. I don't own any thing. Also this story takes place inside the second book of the forbidden Game series, The Chase. It starts in chapter 14 from tom's perspective. It comes right after Tom's part perspective in the book, I have the triplet so it starts on pg. 454-458 ending of the last paragraph on pg. 457. **I took out the part where I quoted from the book.**

Chapter 1 (14)

The rain was falling heavier. Each one was the size of a rock. Within seconds his clothes were entirely soaked, and his hair plastered to his face. He looked down at the gun, hopping that it could still shoot. He had heard that if a gun got water in it, it wouldn't shoot. He hopped that it wasn't true. He walked on, but it was becoming impossible to see. The rain was falling in streams to earth. He couldn't keep his eyes open without water streaming down into them.

The ground was becoming less solid and more like a swamp. His foot already was sinking into the ground. Mud soaked his pants. He trudged on ward, until he was sure that he was where Grodie had been. He looked around and saw nothing. There was no snake, and no wolf. He panicked for a second, worrying that Julian might have sent them to the apartment. After all, the clue might have been for Michael.

No, he wasn't wrong. He _wasn't_. He didn't just leave the apartment in hopes of helping Jenny, only to put her in more danger. He turned around and tipped. He fell into the mud and dropped the gun. Trying to stand up he was hit by raging water. He saw the gun be lifted up by the water and rushed down the hill. The rain was starting to create flash flood, and he was in the middle of one. He tried to stand up and lost his balance.

The water picked him up and dragged him down fast. That was until he hit a log. He grabbed onto it and realized that it wasn't a log, but a whole tree. Quickly he climbed onto it, and tried to assess the situation. But his mind was on panic mode and every time he got close to relaxing he would feel the log shake as another big rock or log hit it. He wasn't safe on the log, he wasn't safe anywhere anymore. Even if the log held, he would be trapped until the rain stopped. It didn't take a genius to realize that the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon.

It was then that he saw it. It was a huge black hole in the middle of the air. He could easily reach out and touch it. Heck, he could easily throw himself into it. Julian had come for him after all. He didn't have the gun anymore, but he would try his best to kill either the snake or the wolf. He didn't have a chance to get them both any more. Maybe this had been what Julian had been waiting for. The moment when Tom's defenses were down, and he was weakened by the effort it took to stay on the log.

"Coward!" he shouted.

Then he waited, and waited. Time went by and nothing happened. Neither of the animals came to force him into the hole. Julian didn't even show himself. A bolder smacked the log and it shook almost sending Tom back into the flood. What game was Julian playing at? He couldn't just expect Tom to actually choose to go into the hole. The log didn't stop shaking, and Tom could feel it start to crack.

Water was getting through the log, and breaking it. Rocks where carving his only safety away, and after the log was gone Tom would probably be beaten to a pulp before he managed to escape the flood. He looked to see where the water would take him, and started to panic.

Five feet away there was an edge. Not just any edge, but the cliffs edge. Anyone driving up to this area saw the cliff. It was a three hundred yard fall onto sharp spiky rocks. Tom now realized what Julian's game was. Either way Tom would lose, it was just what he wanted to lose that was his choice. Would he choose to lose his life, or the game? He knew which one Julian wanted.

Tom started to laugh. It was a laugh that just bubbled out. He was going insane. He could either die, or surrender. Either way Julian won. He always won; after all, he was the master player. The log was starting to roll down, and Tom's hold was failing. It wouldn't be long now. The black hole moved alongside Tom, tempting him. Tom felt his will failing. Taking a breath he knew which choice he'd make. Even if he lost, he wanted to see Julian's face when Jenny beat him the second time.

Without giving himself any time to change his mind he let go of the log and flung himself into the dark hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again all rights to L.J. Smith, she owns all the characters. **

Chapter 2

Jenny had wanted to run out the door. She wanted to find Tom and shake some sense into him. How could he just leave them alone? He should have known better by now, that if they separated Julian could easily pick them off. Just as she had reached the door the TV had turned on. The sudden sound of static filled her ears and she had whipped around. Lying on top of the TV was Tom's paper doll. It was covered in mud, and was wet. Jenny had picked it up and cried.

Michael had stayed in the background knowing that this was a privet moment for Jenny. He realized that she needed to be alone, and since leaving the room wasn't an option the decided to stay back until she was done. It took a moment but soon Jenny recovered, and turned to face Michael.

"We haven't lost yet." She said trying to lift up both their spirits.

Michael frowned. "Yes we have. There are only two of us now. Tom's doll proves it; and take a wild guess of who is next. There is no way Julian would take you before me. So I'm next, he's going to find me when we're separated and then grab me. He probably won't wait an hour before taking me."

Michael continued to talk, but it was the kind of talk that got under your skin. The static on the TV only seemed to encourage Michael. Jenny couldn't take any more of it. She went over to turn the TV off, but as she walked over where Michael had been sleeping her foot hit something hard. Curious she lifted up a small toy canoe.

You could even row it if you wanted. On the side was Michael's name written in crayon. She remembered seeing it once before, when she had first been over to Michael's house he had been rowing it with his fingers. When Dee had asked him what it was for he had said that it helped calm him when he was stressed. It was then that she realized that the room was silent. She looked at the TV. It was black, like it had never been on.

She looked down at the place she had picked up the canoe and saw a little doll. Her heart stopped. Slowly she turned to face Michael, only she knew it wasn't Michael. Julian stood on the other side of the room. His electric blue eyes seemed to be laughing.

"How long have you been Michael?" she asked panic filed her voice.

"You know you really should wake up once I give you the clues." He stated ignoring her question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again… I don't own any of the characters. L.J Smith has all rights.**

Chapter 3

Jenny felt herself slowly walking backwards until she was up against the wall. He was still smiling at her. He didn't come forward, like he had all the time in the world. Jenny supposed he did, after all she was the only one left. Then it struck her.

"The rose was a clue."

He smiled. "I knew that you'd figure it out eventually."

"But what if I hadn't found the canoe?"

He walked over to her until he was directly in front of her.

"Then I would have put it somewhere you would have seen it." He whispered.

She felt the air shift to her right and looked over to see a black void appear. It was the void he was going to use to win. A tear slid down her cheek and then another and another. She felt a sob come out of her throat. Julian hugged her to him. He stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be all right, you'll see. Soon I'll take you to see your friends. You would like that wouldn't you." He whispered.

In idea popped into Jenny's head. It may be a really dumb idea, but it was the only one she had.

"It's not sporting." She whispered against his chest.

"What's not sporting?" he asked.

"This situation. Wouldn't you rather try to catch me as I found the base." It sounded worse out loud.

"Jenny, you don't know where my base it." He stepped back to look at her.

"I will if you tell me."

"Why would I want to tell you?" he smiled as if he knew what she was about to do.

"If you win I will never say Toms name again." She felt as if something had stabbed her heart.

Julian's eyes lit up. Jenny knew he liked the deal, knew that he couldn't resist saying yes.

"Jenny you have to promise." He said

"First let me establish the rules to the game."

"Yes, of course."

"You have to tell me where the base is, and give me a thirty second head start. Then you, yourself, have to come and get me into one of those black holes." She said.

He pretended to think about it. "It's a deal, but only if you have to walk there."

Jenny didn't like the sound of that. His base could be a mile away, but she had to take this deal, or she would be in serious trouble. "Okay."

"Then we seal the deal with a kiss."

It was soft and sweet, and as always left her feeling breathless.

"The door to your friends is at your cousins house in his photo room." He whispered by her ear. "You better start running.


	4. Chapter 4

All rights to L.J. Smith, sorry I just had to have the part in there were the lights started to turn off around her.

Chapter 4

Jenny ran down the street. She had left Julian the moment he had started to count. He had said each number with a sort of smile that unnerved her. He had gotten to the number three by the time she had made it out the door. If he continued to count the way he had been than she might make it to Zach's street. Hopefully his parents wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be able to get through the door if she had to explain why she was in such a rush to get to his studio.

Just as she turned the corner onto another street the lights behind her turned off. It didn't help that it was night. It was like the shadows all around her were pressing in. She felt trapped, but she continued to run silently thanking her gym teacher for making sure that everyone in the class could run for an hour strait, even though at the time all she wanted to do was lie down and take a nap.

Just as she passed a light it flickered out and died. She ran even faster trying to block out the musical laughter she heard behind her. Julian was right behind her, and she knew he could catch her any time he wanted. Right now all he wanted to do was to play with her. That meant he didn't think she could win, but as long as he thought that she had a chance.

Jenny made it to the front of Zach's house. The front door was open and his parent's car was gone. Without thinking she ran straight into the dark house. Just a few more second and she'd be down in the studio opening the door. She grabbed the knob of the door that lead to the studio and yanked it open. Then she saw the wolf. It was huge, and dangerously close. She backed up and felt the air behind her shift.

"That's cheating!" she yelled.

"Not really." Julian said stepping out of the shadows.

She turned to face him. "You can't use your animals to get me into the void."

"That's right, but you never said anything about using them to keep you away from the door."

She gasped. He had found a hole in the rules. Then again he would have found a hole any rules she gave him.

"But that's not the reason you're not going to rescue your friends." Julian said it with a smirk.

He has something up his sleeve Jenny realized.

"The reason you're going tocome willingly with me is the fact that if you don't I'll kill Tom" he spat out the name.

"You can't kill him! You're only allowed to imprison them."

"I can do anything I like to him." He said confidently. "I can't hurt the others because I trapped them. But Tom, he came willingly into the void. He did himself, and I didn't lift a finger. So his will is mine, and I can kill him if I want to. Which I really, really want to. He was always selfish. Even after you left me in a closet he wouldn't do what you wanted. He was too self-absorbed to care about how you might feel. Did you know I was going to leave you alone? I was going to let you have your life back. But it was him, that jerk, which made me come back in the end. He didn't do anything with you, he just let himself get overly jealous of what happened then he got it in his head that he knew what was best for you. He decided that you couldn't be with him anymore, even if it hurt you." By the time Julian had finished he had both of his arms on her shoulders and was looking into her eyes.

Jenny could feel the truth of his words and she realized something. Julian was right. Tom hadn't cared about how she felt. He hadn't allowed her and him to work things out, but she still loved him. She still loved Tom, and perhaps she always would. She loved him enough to lose this game. She looked up into Julian's eyes.

"Promise me they will all go back to their normal lives. You won't hurt them, not even Tom."

"Yes, and I'll even let Summer go."

"She's alive?"

"I would never hurt someone who was as kind to you as she was." For a moment he looked embarrassed. "Actually, it was an accident that she lost. I meant to help her out of the room, or leave her near Zach's door, but you were so beautiful facing and overcoming that nightmare that I forgot." He smiled sheepishly.

Jenny felt herself blush.

"When you go through this void with me all your friends will be in their beds asleep. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and they stepped through it hand in hand.


	5. chapter 5

All credit goes to L.J. Smith author of the Forbidden Game series. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest.

Chapter 5

Time passed. Jenny knew that it had. Not that she could see it go by, or feel it. She just knew that it must have. Julian had kept his word. He had let her see from the shadows all of her friends as they rested in their beds. The two she remembered the most was Tom, and Summer.

Julian hadn't been kind to him in the time he had "won" him. Tom had bruise all over, and a few scratches. Jenny didn't know how she knew Julian was responsible for them. He lay on his bed in is wet, muddy clothes, sleeping so peacefully. His chest moving up and down as he breathed. When he had whispered her name she wanted to rush to his side.

Julian had held her to him and then pulled them into the shadows. He called it shifting. It was like teleporting only she could feel her body being carried through something. Then he had brought her to see her last friend's room. It was Summer.

Julian seemed to know that Jenny needed some private time and had left; or rather shifted to some other place. Jenny had walked over to her and hugged her. Summer hadn't awoken, but in her sleep she had wrapped one hand around Jenny. It was as though she knew that Jenny was there. After a few minutes of talking to the sleeping girl, Julian had returned and had shifted them to the ally way Jenny had gone into before she found the more Games store. Once again the door was there.

Now Jenny was sitting on their bed. It was bigger than any bed she had ever seen, and when she had first saw it she had wondered how it could fit into the house. Now she knew about how, when Julian had escaped, he had turned the house into a huge castle to live in alone. He had spent day's just manipulating rooms to keep himself distracted. Distracted from his thoughts about how much he wanted to see her again.

Jenny laid herself down on the bed. Time didn't flow the same in the shadow world. Jenny knew she should be getting older, but she remained the same. Julian often tried to explain why time was different, but Jenny never really understood.

Julian lay next to her awake. Although he would hold her while she slept, he never fell asleep. It had first seemed strange sleeping next to someone who didn't need to sleep. Until she realized that he had always been by her side since she was five. Now he was like a guard protecting her from any danger that might come upon her while she slept.

Tonight she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to go back to earth and see her mom and dad again. Julian had been firm to tell her that she couldn't along with strictly reminded her of her promise the first time he had taken her back here. He had explained how if she went back on her word, he would reclaim Tom.

Julian wrapped his arms around her like he did every night. Night meaning when Jenny wanted to sleep. She felt the heat rise to her face. It had taken awhile, but she had eventually fallen in love with Julian. She still loved Tom, but when she thought about it she realized it wasn't the same kind of love.

Tom had made her feel like she like she was floating on air. He had been a rock she could hold to when everything was chaotic. It was a simple beautiful love.

Julian was much different. He made her feel like she was one of a kind, like not a single other woman could compare to her. When he complemented her it had a deeper meaning to it she had never felt before. Julian simply made her feel things she had never known existed. His love was not something words could describe, but Jenny loved trying to describe it every time she had some alone time.

That was why she had asked him to re-do their marriage ceremony. She had felt that she should give him herself, only without the intent to trick him. He had kissed her with so much passion before agreeing. The ceremony was the same, simple and sweet. When it was over he had picked her up and had, held her to him. Then he had taken her to a beach called, Pidgin Point. It was one of the few breathtaking places on earth, he had told her. To be on earth that last time had been his way of saying thank you.

Jenny rolled over and kissed Julian. He smiled, and as light as a feather traced her face with his fingers.

"How much time had passed?" Jenny asked.

"Is that what has been occupying your thoughts?"

Jenny nodded.

Julian sighed, startling Rascal. Rascal was the name of Julian's wolf. It had taken a lot longer for Jenny to like his pets than it had for her to love Julian. This was saying something because normally Jenny loved animals. Now, every night Rascal slept on the edge of the bed. Demetrius was always coiled around Julian's night stand. Jenny still tried to figure out how long Demetrius really was. She would take out a ruler and try to line him up to it, but he always slithered away. She supposed that she could just ask Julian, but it seemed so silly that she never did.

"It has been only a week, here in the shadow world."

Jenny knew that she had been awake and asleep enough for it to have been much, much longer.

"Only a week?"

"Time is different here. I keep trying to explain this to you, but you never understand."

"So, will I age?"

"No, because I won you the way you are, you will always remain the same." When he said won it sounded more like a term of endearment than making her sound like a possession.

"But don't you age?" she asked

"My appearance will never change."

"But your elders look-"

He cut her off by kissing her.

"I made a few inquiries before the second game to my elders. Shadow men shouldn't be able to love. As it turns out I'm not completely a shadow man."

"How can that be?"

"The runscave wasn't the only thing they cared my name, or rather the symbol that represents me, into. Although their, _experiment _worked I'm now the only one who can create more shadow men, or get rid of them."

Jenny gasped. "Does that mean that your elders are-"

Once again he cut her off with one of his soft kisses.

"I don't have the runescave, but they can't hurt us. They're bound to unbreakable rules."

"So basically we get to be together forever?"

"And a day." He said before kissing her again.


End file.
